


Take Off

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hikaru's first time on a plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Off

Akira slapped Hikaru's hand. "How is it that you have been a go pro for over a year, and have lived in Japan all your life, and you've never been on a plane?"

Hikaru tried to clutch at Akira's arm again. "I take boats! Or the trains that go on bridges over the water. These things are scary."

"Airplanes are safer than driving. You're much less likely to die."

Grabbing even more tightly, Hikaru started to breathe heavier. "But there's still a chance. And strange things always seem to happen to me. We're gonna die, aren't we?"

Akira leaned forward and grabbed a magazine, and then handed it to Hikaru. "Read this and try not to think about it." He sighed. "They'll come around with juice and peanuts when we get in the air."

Clutching the magazine now, Hikaru looked vaguely queasy.

"Oh, relax! We're only flying over to China for the Hokuto Cup. Think how many times my father and mother have been, and they've never crashed! Focus on how you're going to beat Ko Yeongha this time."

Suddenly, Hikaru seemed to calm. "Yeah. I'm going to fly over there and play go and beat that stupid headcase once and for all."

"Right," Akira said as he put an air-sickness bag and gum within easy reach, just in case. "Once and for all."


End file.
